


Gemma

by falmalinde



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg, Omega!Owen, alpha!Gerrard, beta!Alonso
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-10-02 05:17:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17258258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falmalinde/pseuds/falmalinde
Summary: 几个人的家庭问题，感情破裂的前任，美满的现任，和他们的小姑娘。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 生崽时间线都是不存在的，开心就好。  
> 就是单亲妈妈带孩子的故事，literally

“Daddy.”Michael低下头，小姑娘紧紧拉着他的手，好奇地打量着四周。

他弯下腰，抚摸着女儿浅棕色的头发，“怎么了，亲爱的？”

他们站在草坪的边缘，一切都有序而热闹地进行着：宾客们互相寒暄，司仪招呼大家入座，蛋糕师正在把近两米高的婚礼蛋糕推进场地中央。暂时还没有人注意到他们，Michael侥幸地想，一个月以来他给自己做的思想准备此刻都消失了，这倒不是针对他自己。Gemma，他想，觉得心脏被抓紧了，我的Gemma。

“原来婚礼就是这样的吗，daddy？”Gemma踮起脚，望着草坪中央的人群和鲜花，“真漂亮。”小姑娘眨着蓝色的眼睛。

“是的，”他听见自己的声音说，“honey，记得向祖父祖母问好，还有papa和Alonso叔叔。”

小姑娘点点头，他的Gemma总是这么乖巧。有了这样的女儿，你还能要求什么呢？他微笑起来，想起告诉Gemma要来参加Steven的婚礼的那一天，小姑娘也是用这样的蓝色眼睛有些困惑地看着他。她问：

“papa为什么要结婚呢？”

“因为他们爱着彼此，honey。婚姻是因为爱。有一天你也会遇到的。”

“真的吗？”Gemma的眼睛亮了起来，那么蓝的眼睛。

“所以我们要去祝福他们，honey。”他说。小姑娘搂着他的脖子，她最近窜得很高，脸颊上的婴儿肥褪下去了几分。现在他们坐在沙发上，Gemma蜷缩在他怀里，好像又回到了很多年前，在Gemma模糊的记忆里，daddy总是搂着她，他搂得那么紧，就好像她会突然消失一样。

他又给女儿理了理头发，其实Gemma两三岁的时候，他总是学不会给她编辫子，他笨拙的手常常把她弄疼，但他最终还是学会了，在那无所事事的一年时间里。

“Michael.”有人在远处喊他。

他抬头，看见Paul Gerrard朝他招手。这感觉很奇妙，他认识Gerrard一家已经太久了，他们总是他生活的一部分，无论是过去还是现在——Gerrard太太每年圣诞节都给他寄围巾和手套。这样的关系很难去定义，也许是为了Gemma，但也不全是为了Gemma，他想，拉起女儿的手。


	2. Chapter 2

Steven不在。

他环顾四周，确认了这个事实。这几乎让他松了口气，毕竟距离那短信才不过三个星期，很难这么快就忘掉它。他们已经快两个月没有联系过（排除那封短信），上次他们联系对方是Steven发婚礼请柬给他，然后他回复说会带着Gemma来。

现在Steven没有出现，大概在为他的婚礼做最后的准备，不管怎样，Michael庆幸他避免了某些尴尬的场面。他在一边看着Gemma和Gerrard太太聊天，老Gerrard夫妇很喜欢她。通常他都会在休息日早晨从曼彻斯特开车到利物浦，Gemma在后座上迷迷糊糊地打盹，他们在他父母家过一个上午，午饭后去拜访老Gerrard夫妇，大多数时候会留下来吃晚饭，Steven可能在，带着Lily，Xabi通常都不在，大概西班牙有点过分遥远了。两个小姑娘都很讨人喜欢，她们总能让气氛活跃起来，从而拯救了她们不知道该如何相处的父亲们。

但Michael偷偷在心里承认，他很喜欢这样的聚餐，他甚至感谢曼彻斯特离利物浦只有一小时的车程：回来总是非常方便。尽管从09年以后他和Steven就不怎么说话了——很难让一个利物浦队长和曼联球员握手言和——除了关于Gemma的事，他们都努力去做一个好父亲。这也是Michael喜欢这些晚餐时间的原因，他们围坐在餐桌旁，炖菜冒着热气，孩子们又笑又闹，他经常得看着Gemma，阻止她把汤汁洒在衣服上，把她散掉的辫子梳起来，哄她吃下那些她讨厌的蔬菜。这时候他可以假装他们是一个正常的家庭，这是一次普通的平凡的家庭晚餐，好像他们每个晚上都这样度过。

他总是对Gemma怀着一种歉疚，但他知道这份歉疚和Steven无关，也知道这是无法弥补的。如果让他再选择一次，结果依旧会如此，他们现在都很明白这一点。所以每次他们的话题都默契地围绕着国家队、世界杯、俱乐部（现在连这个也被拉进了黑名单），还有他们的女儿。

毫无疑问，Michael知道，他和Steven都爱着Gemma。他们也希望Gemma知道，即使父亲们分居了，他们对她的爱是不会减少的。

“hey，”有个声音打断了他的沉思，“Michael！”

他几乎不用看就知道那是谁，来参加婚礼的宾客当中除了Gerrard家的亲戚大多数他都不太熟悉。过去的7年里利物浦能够剩下的实在很少，只有那几个面孔，他们是和这家俱乐部紧密联系在一起的。

“Jamie.”他拥抱了曾经的队友和伙伴，这是种古怪的感受，仿佛回到了十几岁，他们，青训营的孩子们，因为赢球而抱作一团。

Jamie比他年长，也是少数Michael依然保持联系的朋友之一。Jamie总是说他乐意帮忙，Michael刚刚离开的时候，和他联系甚至比Steven更多。尽管实际上他们帮不上什么，Michael如今忽然意识到，但自己总是很擅长把彼此都推入到更尴尬的境地里去。

“你在...怎么样？”他们沉默着站了一会，最后Jamie问道。

那个名字横亘在他和他的过去之间，像是难以逾越的阿尔卑斯。

“我很好，Gemma也是。”Michael努力表现得轻松愉快，“至少最近跟腱和韧带没有老是缠着我了。”

Jamie流露出不赞同的神色，他的嘴唇蠕动了几下，但最终还是把话咽了回去。他们把Gemma留在老Gerrard夫妇身边，向草地的另一侧走去。路上他们遇到了几个利物浦球员，Michael尝试着忽视他们探究而好奇的目光——他几乎习惯了这些，背后的窃窃私语、小报上毫无根据的流言，但随着时间的流逝，年龄和伤病早就拖垮了一切，这些无谓的言语已经不能再刺痛他。

那封短信不能。

Steven也不能。


	3. Chapter 3

一开始并不像街头巷尾的传言那样，他们的分开没有什么阴谋、反目或者撕心裂肺的桥段，只是自然而然地走到了那一步。这又有什么稀奇的呢？就像普通的AO情侣一样，最初的激情在细碎的矛盾和压力下都已经消磨殆尽了。总会有一个人先离开。当他在佛罗伦蒂诺递过的合同上签字时，Michael莫名其妙地想，但不会是Steven，Steven总是那样留恋感情，他永远不会成为先离开的那个，他总是拼劲全力成为所有人希望他成为的那个Steven Gerrard。

人们想要什么样的Steven Gerrard？

那个在场上勤勤恳恳横冲直撞的中场新星，那个会深情亲吻队徽的利物浦年轻人，那个完美无暇的爱人和父亲。

那是人们想要的。

每一次，他们比赛后驱车从安菲尔德回家，热切的球迷们聚集在路边，他们挥舞着旗帜，叫喊着，歌唱着，铺天盖地的红几乎点燃了利物浦深蓝色的夜幕。每一次，Michael坐在副驾驶的位子上向外看去，在那交叠的幻影里他几乎以为看见了自己的一生。

那是作为利物浦的Michael Owen的一生。他为利物浦上场、进球、庆祝，他和队友们在欢呼声里举起一个个奖杯，他和Steven在Kop的看台前拥抱、亲吻对方。他们还能拥有好几个孩子，当他们回到家里，会有欢声笑语的玩闹和热气腾腾的晚餐。等到最终他们渐渐老去，他们的奔跑不再迅捷，身体不再灵活，他们会牵起孩子们的手，或让孩子们骑在自己的肩头，与安菲尔德作最后的告别。

他也曾以为自己会永远留在这里。

那一年他从世界杯的赛场归来，Gemma还没断奶，她总是挥舞着肉乎乎的小手，口水把父亲们的衣服污染得一塌糊涂。

“多活泼漂亮的小姑娘！”所有人都这么说。

即使很多个被女儿的哭声喊起来换尿布的夜晚也并没有让Michael感到疲倦，但他的身体却在逐渐失去曾经的轻盈与敏捷——不是因为Omega生育的后遗症，或是照顾Gemma的分身乏术，而是他那彻底断裂的腿筋。

是某个温暖的夜晚，他站在Gemma的摇篮边，把小婴儿抱在怀里轻轻摇晃着。Gemma咯咯笑着，玻璃珠似的蓝眼睛里倒映着他的影子。

钟声被秋日微凉的风吹进了窗户，Michael抬头看了一眼窗外暗淡的天色。也许Gemma快饿了，他像每一个新手爸爸那样忧虑地想，可是他也不能肯定，也许还有一个小时。

也许他该问问Steven，但Steven出门了，跟着经纪人去参加某个代言活动，Michael也不想打电话打扰他。

Gemma是个乖巧的女孩，就是哭起来的时候没完没了。他一边抱怨似地想，一边忍不住微笑起来。

正当他沉浸在育儿的温馨烦恼中，腿上的旧伤处毫无预兆地发出一阵尖锐的熟悉的疼痛。他倒抽一口冷气，猛烈地颤抖了一下，迅速把重心移到另一条腿上。他怀里的Gemma好像感同身受似的，爆发出一阵嚎啕大哭。疼痛的余波几乎让他被淹没在一片眩晕的白光里，整个现实一下子显得十分遥远而空旷，就连女儿的哭声都微弱了下去。他努力支撑住自己，各种恐惧又一次涌上心头：他害怕Gemma会从他的臂弯里滑落下去，害怕自己会踉跄着摔倒在地上，害怕医生会告诉他他再也不能上场、不能进球了。

他太害怕了。

整个发作的过程持续了大约几分钟。当Michael勉强从疼痛中回过神来，冷汗已经沾湿了额头和衬衫。他打了个寒战，才迟钝地意识到Gemma还在他怀里断断续续地哭着。

“Honey，别哭了。”他轻声哄着Gemma，一边小心翼翼地把自己挪到沙发上坐好。尽管小腿和脚上的肌肉抽搐着发出抗议，疼痛还是渐渐退去，好像刚才那几乎将他打倒在地的痛苦只是一场幻觉。然而Gemma可能真的饿了，她的哭声让Michael心烦意乱。

Michael解开衬衫扣子，让Gemma凑近自己的胸口，小姑娘吃到了东西，终于肯安静下来。他轻轻拍抚着她的后背，哼唱着几首儿歌的片段——其实他压根不怎么记得了，真希望Gemma长大了之后不会发现她父亲给她唱的儿歌都是错的。他努力说服自己去想一些轻松的事，想着刚刚赢得的比赛和女儿出生时的喜悦，好像能把那些令他恐惧的东西统统抛到脑后。

他突然感到疲惫不堪。在19岁的时候，即使因为受伤躺在病床上，他依旧觉得自己是世界上最快的前锋，他一往无前，毫无畏惧，他奔跑、进球，仿佛一切都理所当然。现在他马上23岁了，这个在别人眼中最好的年纪，他却觉得已经走到了悬崖的尽头，而断裂的腿筋还在拖着他向不可挽回的境地一路飞奔。但Michael Owen疯狂地热爱着他的足球生涯，他总是想要上场，想要更多的胜利。每一次受伤，肌肉痉挛着叫着疼痛，队医在旁边絮絮地说着些什么，他总是忍不住去想，他还剩下多少时间呢？

Gemma终于在他的怀抱里睡着了，温暖的小身体紧紧贴着他的胸口。窗外的风依然单调地重复着啸叫，他把自己蜷缩起来，深深陷进沙发里去。Michael这样等着，等到Steven回到家，他们安顿好Genma，简单交换了一个吻，他最终还是什么也没有说。


	4. Chapter 4

他们站在场地边缘等着婚礼开始。Michael犹豫了几秒后还是同意了Jamie关于香槟的提议，于是他们像每一个普通宾客一样，一手端着酒杯，一边聊着近况。

“Gemma又长高了，”Jamie斟酌了一下开口。

“小孩子嘛，都长得很快。”

“James和Mia也这样，你一定还记得他们都是小豆丁的样子，这可真是让人难以相信。不过说真的，最近你还忙得过来吗？”

“别担心我，”他只能一次保证，“没什么特别麻烦的。你知道，Gemma是个乖孩子。”

自从脱离了饿了就嚎啕大哭的年纪，Gemma一直都是最让人放心的那种孩子——她好像很自然地接受了并不典型的家庭环境。她从来不问为什么通常餐桌上只有她和daddy两个人、为什么她的papa只会在一些短暂周末或假期出现、或者为什么她会有一个不住在一起的妹妹，甚至比那些喋喋不休的记者们接受得快多了。有这样的女儿，你还能奢求些什么呢？当他拖着韧带断裂的伤腿回到家里，所有人都惋惜地叹气，安慰他，说他一定会好起来的，仿佛是对待一件易碎的瓷器，但他们越是小心翼翼，就越让他感到痛苦。手术台上那刺鼻的消毒水味和惨白的灯光还在记忆里没有褪色，好像下一场手术就又逼近眼前。Michael常常控制不住地想起他躺在那里，蓝色的人影在他模糊的视线里晃动，逐渐成为视网膜上不真实的虚影，还有手术刀割开皮肤和肌肉，麻醉让他感觉不到疼痛，但这正是最为恐怖之处，他觉得自己像个破败的人偶，在茫然的空白和巨大的惶恐中等待着死刑宣判。

只有Gemma，他的小姑娘，她还懵懂无知，不能明白这都意味着什么，还是像往常一样要求他陪着她看动画片，骑着她的小车在家里横冲直撞，因为吃了不喜欢的蔬菜或者头发扎得不好看而苦着脸，这样的无忧无虑几乎要让他落泪了。只有在看着她、听着她稚嫩的声音的时候，他才感觉一切真的都会好起来，就像什么都没有发生过，没有失败，没有谩骂，没有病痛，他真的可以重新像18岁一样奔跑，什么都不用关心，什么都不用去想。

今天她穿了她最喜欢的蓝裙子，干净明亮的天蓝色，透澈得像Michael躺在训练场的草皮上望见的没有云彩的天空。Michael一直确信，世界上再也不会有这样美好的奖赏了。

“我也不敢相信，”最后他低下头，香槟在酒杯里慢悠悠地冒气泡，“孩子们都这么大了，我却还觉得自己年轻得很呢。”

“可不是。球场上我们都是些老家伙了。”Jamie赞同地举了举酒杯。

“所以，”他琢磨了一下，继续说道，“我最近一直在想退役的事。别急着反驳我，Jamie，这总归要发生的，我已经考虑了挺久的了。当然，只是有一个模糊的想法，我还没有具体决定，所以我想先跟你聊聊。”

他们先是陷入了一阵严肃的沉默。午后灼热而黏稠的空气让人喘不过气来，香槟里的气泡还在缓慢地上升，Michael看着那浅金色的液体，一个，两个，三个，像鱼群一样，紧密地围绕在一起，在接触表面的地方突然地破灭。这让他突然想起他开车去机场的那一天，他早上起来，整理了一遍前一晚就整理好的箱子，又塞了几个Gemma喜欢的娃娃进去，然后他抱她下楼吃早餐。Steven坐在那里，像往常一样右手边放着报纸，但Michael知道他压根就没有在看。“早安。”他说，两个人都试图让这一天看起来没什么特殊的，即使他们对正在发生的一切心知肚明。大概从一个星期前Steven从主卧搬了出去，他不能接受Michael要离开的事实，但他还是说他理解Michael的决定。就像他们从来没有明确地说过要在一起就滚上了床一样，他们分开的时候也没有什么确切的一刀两断，只是安静地达成了协议，关于孩子、财产还有这个他们一直生活的家——现在只不过是一幢房子了。也许他们会为此心碎，但是维持这段关系，在这样的境况下，显得太过令人疲惫了。

最后Steven送他们出门，他在Gemma的额头上印下一个吻，小姑娘奶声奶气地笑起来。

“和papa说再见，honey。”

“再见，papa。”刚学会说话不久的女孩兴奋地挥舞着小手。

Michael把她在车后座上安顿好，Steven在门廊下靠着，夏日刺目的光线让他们的面目变得模糊了。他们简短地拥抱了彼此。“好运，Michael。”他曾经的伴侣轻轻拍了拍他的后背，“你总是最好的。”

“谢谢。你也是，好运，Stevie。”

直到他一路开车到了机场，直到坐上飞往异国他乡的航班，熟悉的城市慢慢消失在地平线之外，Gemma闹累了开始在他怀里打盹，Michael终于发现，他生命中重要的一部分就这样结束了。而人们并不会被它杀死，生活依旧继续，然后他们会一次又一次经历相似的过程，在告别旧日之后走进新的生活，但命运是个狡猾的婊子，它永远不会保证新的一切是好是坏，它严守着这个秘密，直到秘密本身已经不再重要。

这一天在Steven的婚礼上，或者说是最近几个月以来，Michael又一次感觉到一个新的告别的迫近，就像天亮的时候小美人鱼就会永远化为海上的泡沫。现在他说不准究竟会在什么时候，也许一年以内，也许两年，但一定不会太远了——那个他将不再试图挽留自己的时刻。当他真正地说出这句话时，有扇崭新的门在灰蓝色的垂着云的天幕下展开了，一阵强烈的情感击中了他，痛苦而释然，曾经他对绿茵场的执着和疯狂在挣扎着慢慢归于平静，如同一个一直走在悬崖边上的探险者终于回到了平坦的地面。他看着Jamie，Jamie也看着他。

“如果那是你的决定，你知道，我才不会说什么。”

“我知道。”

“其实我有时候也很害怕，如果我失误了，利物浦怎么办呢？我也老了，Michael，只会越来越老，失误越来越多，也许有一天，她就不再需要Jamie Carragher，那我要怎样离开？”

“你还没有变老那么严重，你只是跑得慢了。”

他们对视了一眼，不由自主地笑起来。


End file.
